MU2K14:All-New,All Different Howling Commandos One Shot
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: In this one shot writer DPZ introduces the new Howling Commandos.


**ALL-NEW,**

**ALL DIFFERENT HOWLING COMMANDOS ONE SHOT**

**By:DPZ**

**S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier, briefing room...**

Dum Dum Dugan didn't really know what expect when director Coulson had called him earlier today, all the new leader of SHIELD said was that there was something he just had to see. As he entered the briefing room, he found no one else there with exception of a tall blonde haired woman sitting alone at the large table. Dugan knew exactly who this woman was, however he didn't know why she was here.

Dugan: well, well Miss Valerie Cooper, this is pleasant surprise; what brings you to our neck of the woods?

Valerie: what are you talking about Dugan? I was appointed by Coulson to be SHIELD's new deputy director three weeks ago

Dugan: What?! No one told me this!

Valerie: Special Agent Bennett was in charge of distributing that information throughout SHIELD

Dugan: *under his breath* dammit Chris... *back Valerie* well in any case, it's good to have you on board Miss Cooper, but something tells me that Phil didn't call me here just for this

Valerie: No, he didn't, please sit down

Dugan: *sits down* so where is Coulson anyway?

Valerie: he'll be here shortly; he said something about taking care of something important first

Just as she had said that, the director of SHIELD stepped into the briefing room with three cups of coffee in his hands.

Coulson: Coffee machine's fixed, I brought some for everyone

Valerie: *face palms*

Coulson: *hands them both coffee before sitting down* I'm glad you could make it Dugan, now we can begin *hands him a file*

Dugan: *takes the folder on opens it* what is all this Phil?

Coulson: exactly seventy-eight hours ago, a large object was detected by our satellites flying at incredible speed across Europe and right for U.S soil; at first we thought it was some new type of missile, but then our satellites took pictures of it

Dugan: *see's the photo in the file* it's a plane, but how? There's no plane on earth that can move that fast, this had to come from one of the more advanced countries

Coulson: We looked into them all the possibilities: Latveria, Wakanda, Symkaria, basically every country that had 'a' sound at the end of it until we projected the plane's path of origin: Transia

Dugan: So it was sent by the High Evolutionary, but why? He's been on good terms with us for awhile now

Coulson: that may be true, but the Evolutionary's number one concern is to his New Men and when you're talking about a guy who can hold his own against Galactus it goes without saying that when we first saw this we got little nervous

Dugan: *flips through the image* so what happens next

Coulson: while agent Cooper tracked the plane, I personally attempted to get in contact with the Evolutionary, but he didn't return my calls, so I ordered a strike team to mobilized and sent out to where the plane was headed, we didn't know if he shooting some sort biological weapon at us or if sending his soldiers to start a war, so I sent a squad out to where they predicted to land to meet them head on

Dugan: And where was that?

Coulson: a small town in Alaska called Whalers Point, its small population of around twelve hundred. The plane landed ten miles outsides of the town, but the satellites picked up six heat signatures leaving the plane and heading toward the town

Dugan: only six? That's seems a bit small for an invasion force, where they scouts?

Coulson: that's what we assumed at first, the team we sent in to investigate the situation was lead by Agent Melinda May, if was anyone going to get answers, it would be here

Dugan: ah so you sent in the Cavalry, I'm surprised you didn't send in STARS as well

Coulson: They were away on a mission at the time with Agent Green, besides I didn't want to draw to much attention; you know how Thor Girl can get bit...carried away

Dugan: good point, so happened next?

Valerie: when May's team touched down, they only found the plane

Dugan: did you find anything of impotence within the aircraft?

Coulson: not a thing, but at the time I was more concerned with the town's population, but what happened next really shocked all of us...

Dugan: And that being what exactly?

With that, the head of SHIELD activated a holographic recording of six humanoid dogs locked in combat with a ten foot tall Wendigo.

Coulson: this thing ambushed May's team, they engaged the Wendigo, but their weapons proved ineffective against it

Valerie: At that very moment, the creatures from the plane arrived on the scene

Dugan: how many causalities were there during the crossfire?

Coulson: None, because here's the crazy part: the New Men defended our agents

Valerie: and it get's even crazier, because unlike the Evolutionary's past New Men, these had superpowers

Dugan: Why did he give these six New Men powers?

Coulsen: We don't know, we're still looking into it

Valerie: we've identified the six breeds these things originated as well as their abilities: the yellow one is golden retriever mix with super-speed, the blue one is a Siberian husky with optic blasts, the girl dog is a border collie who's got material arts skills that would put Shang-Chi and Iron Fist to the test

Coulsen: not to mention a rather 'colorful' vocabulary that would make Rocket Raccoon blush

Dugan: Rocket who?

Coulsen: Never mind

Valerie: anyway, getting back on track; the next one is a Doberman who has claws and teeth that can rip through solid titanium; following that is big sheep dog who as you can see has super strength and finally is the Boxer who can generate a pseudo-symbiot from within his body as use it as a weapon

Dugan: what do you mean pseudo-symbiot?

Coulson: You might want to look through those files a bit deeper

Dum Dum did just that, he flipped through a few papers until he found the anthropomorphic dogs blood-tests, where he found something that left him awestruck

Dugan: they each have 50% DNA matches to Quicksilver, Elektra, Sabertooth, Carnage, Cyclops and the Hulk!

Coulson: That's correct; the Evolutionary's never done something like this before, thankfully they were on our side

Dugan: So what happened next?

Coulson: After the New Men had killed the Wendigo, they came up to Agent May and asked for only one thing: cloths, apparently they didn't like fighting in their birthday suits

Valerie: so after May's team gave them spare cloths, they surrender to May and her team. She them brought them to the Hellicarrier, Coulson and I interviewed them

Coulson: They told use they escaped Mount Wundragore, but they didn't know how to fly the plane they had stolen, so they put it on auto-pilot until it ran out of fuel

Valerie: They told us that they wanted to give us their give their services in exchange for a chance to see the outside

Dugan: They have no idea what the real world is like, poor bastards would get chewed up and spit out in a heartbeat of stepping outside

Coulson: That's why we called you in-well part of the reason at least

Dugan: What do you mean?

Coulson: I think before I answer that, I should introduce them to you personally

Dugan: There still on the Hellicarrier? You didn't send them away to one of our research labs?

Coulson: They weren't a threat, so I let them stay here

Valerie: and plus he named them all

Coulson: what? They didn't have names so I gave them names

Valerie: you gave them the names of dogs you found on a pet website

Coulson: I'm going to ignore you now *to Dugan* now then, let's go meet the family

Dugan: lead the way sir

Coulson, Dugan and Valerie then left the briefing room and went down to one of the lower levels where the head of the spy organization lead them to a small room. When he opened the door for Dugan, the former member of the Howling Commandos found something he just could not un-see: five humanoid dogs wearing casual cloths while playing Tragedy by the BeeJee's on Rockband while sixth one watched while he tied down in a straight jacket and a muzzle over his mouth.

Retriever: *Singing* Tragedy! When the feelings gone and you can't go on its tragedy when the morning cries and you don't know why it's hard to bear with no-one to love you you're goin' nowhere Tragedy! When you lose control and you got no soul It's tragedy When the morning cries and you don't know why It's hard to bear With no-one beside you you're goin' nowhere

Border Collie: Oh for fuck's sake! I miss that same bloody yellow light-thingy at the end of every goddam verse!

Doberman: *with a cigar in his mouth* and that green light mocks me at the end of every chores!

Husky: I still don't get this game, am I supposed to hit the light or not?

Sheep Dog: *shrugs*

Dugan: *to Coulson* Are they always like this?

Coulson: You should've seen them playing Call of Duty, we're still trying to clear up the deck fourteen

Retriever: *see's Coulson and the others* Sir! * stands at attention and salutes him along with the other dogs* we weren't expecting you

Coulson: At ease *to Dugan* Dugan, I'd like you to meet *points to the retriever* Hunter *points to the border collie* Colleen *points to the husky* Exile *points to the sheep dog* Shag *points to the Boxer* Muzzle *points to the Doberman* and Blitz *glares at Blitz* who knows he shouldn't be smoking inside of the Hellicarrier!

Blitz: Sorry *puts out the cigar*

Hunter: wait did he say your name was Dugan? As in Dum Dum Dugan? *shakes Dugan's hands* it's an honor sir, I read up on your file during our stay here

Dugan: uh thanks, I guess

Blitz: *to Colleen* look who's turned into a fan-boy

Colleen: oh be nice, as I recall you want to meet She Hulk

Blitz: No I said I want to sleep with She Hulk, there's a big difference between meeting your heroes and sleeping with them

Exile: *to Colleen* and don't you have big crush on Wolverine?

Colleen: *blushes and looks away* shut up!

Coulson: *to the New Men* so have you thought about my offer?

Hunter: We did sir and we'd be honored to be part of the team

Dugan: Team? What team?

Coulson: Agent Dugan, you're looking at the next Howling Commandos and I want you to lead them

Valerie: They originally wanted to call themselves the Road Rovers, but thankfully Coulson talked them out of the name

Coulson: Plus I couldn't pass up the chance to have a Howling Commandos team with members that could howl

Dugan: But why would you want me to lead a team of dogs *to the New Men* no offense

Hunter: none taken

Coulson: You once lead a team of monsters that had the same name before agent Quartermain took over, so why should this be any different?

Dugan: Touché, but why pick me?

Coulson: Because I believe you're the right man for the job, you can turn these New Men into a real force of good and you can show them how outside world really works

Dugan: If you think I'm the right choice, then sign me up sir

Coulson: That's good to hear, now then; let me show you your new uniforms

With that, Coulson activated a panel on the wall that opened up to reveal four blue and silver armored suits with the Shield insignia on the belt-buckle

Exile: ooh shiny!

Colleen: why are there only four suits, there are six of us

Coulson: We couldn't build a suit big enough for Shag's...figure

Shag: *shugs*

Hunter: What about Muzzle?

Valerie: I'm afraid he's to mentally unstable to be put in the field, but he will be kept safe on the Hellicarrier

Blitz: I love the armor; it'll make my buttocks look amazing during combat

Exile: don't be weird boy

Hunter: In any case, we're ready whenever you need us sir!

Coulson: good, in that case *shakes Hunter's hand* welcome to The Howling Commandos


End file.
